Jessah Layne's Hogwarts
by Sephiran
Summary: It is young Jessah Layne's 4th year at Hogwarts. See how she copes with the arguments between her best friends, the Yule ball, and the whole Triwizard Tournament


The morning arrived way to early for young Jessah Layne. The girls godmother yelled for her to awaken, the clock beside her bed read 2:10 A.M. Slowly Jessah got up and headed for the restroom. When she finished washing up, She stood in front of the mirror, her long white hair hanging down straight over her shoulders. Her droopy eyelids only open enough to show a small hint of the bluish gray color that they actually were. She slowly decended down the stairs, in the kitchen she found Bellatrix, her godmother at the table and Puddin the house elf making breakfast.

"Cissy and Lucius will be here at 3 to leave for the World Cup" Bellatrix stated not looking up from her cop of that days 'Daily Prophet'

"Here Mistress Jessah" Squeaked the small house elf as she set a plate of food on the table in front of where she was sitting.

"Thanks Puddin, you may go." Jes replied. The small elf wobbled off and began to dust the knick-knacks on the fireplace in the front sitting room. As three o' clock arrived, there was a knock at the door. Jessah stood to answer it only to be interupted by Bella.

"No, sit. The elf will get it." Bella hissed. Puddin ran out of the room and returned a moment later with Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy.

" Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissy!" The young girl yelped, then jumped up to hug her aunt and uncle. She turned to Draco, he smiled, she smiled and then hugged him also.

"Well Jessah, c'mon then, tell us about you're trip!" Uncle Lucius insisted, But before Jes could answer Draco interrupted,

"Father, we're going to be late." Lucius looked at his pocket watch and nodded. "And besides Jes doesn't want to be interrogated. She only just came back."

The small group left at 3:10, the short walk to the portkey was almost refreshing for the young girl. The trip however was somewhat less enjoyful, to the young girl it felt like she was squeezing through a small tube, but this feeling was normal when traveling by port key. Once there the group began to walk through the rows of tents. It was about 10 minuets until someone said anything.

"This is it" Lucius announced pointing to the large tent infront of them. On the outside it look like a normal tent good for camping of any other outside chore, but you wouldn't believe the inside. The inside looked like a palace, There were 4 large bedrooms each with a different style, there was an extremely large kitchen all done in white marble. The sitting room was probably the most elgant of all the rooms, everything was either white or green silk and decorated beautifuly. On the outside of the tent there were white peacocks teathered down inside the white gate that surrounded the area of the tent.

Draco led Jessah into one of the main bedrooms. It was large and all over the walls were posters of either the Slytherin Crest or the Bulgarian Quidditch team

"Bulgaria?" Jessah asked refering to one of the many posters over the walls that spanned the entireity of the room.

"What you actually think that those ruddy Irish players have a chance against Viktor Krum?" He asked a hint out poutiness in his voice.

"You'll see." Jessah said throwing one of the pillows from the bed at Draco who was now standing a little bit nearer to the other side of the large room. After about an hour or so, Jessah decided to go and lolly around for a bit to see if anyone else she knew was here. Jessah told her uncle that she was going out for a bit of fresh air and then began to walk up and down the many rows of tents. After going down about 3 rows Jessah ran into a couple of girls from school, Lavendar Brown and her two best friends Padma and Parvati Patil. Jessah waved and then continued on. At the end of one isle there was a small hut, she overheard some of the other witches talking about a muggle family that lived there. It stumped the young girl that the minister would hold such a magical event in the presence of muggle let alone a whole familyof them, but she just shrugged her shoulders and continued on. At this point Jessah reached the portion of the tents that supported Ireland. There were tents that were covered by large green shamrocks some flashing and some changing shape because of simple spell. Jessah wore a bright smile as she passed on by each of the tents. Just as she passed by the first row of bright green tents she had gotten distracted, it sounded as if someone had called out her name. She turned to see if this conclusion was correct. It was. A little bit behind her were two of her best friends, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. She hurried back down the isle to where they had appeared. Suprisingly enough as she approached Seamus embraced her in a tight hug. Dean tipped his Shamrock Hat in her direction and smiled warmly.

"Have a nice holiday?" She asked the boys after Seamus let go. Seamus smiled.

"As good as its going to get" Dean replied adjusting the shamrock pin on his sweatshirt that Seamus had obviously just pinned there, since he had a few in his hand.

"It will be even better when Ireland wins" Seamus said. "You'll be rooting for them right?" He asked, his face serious.

"Of course" Jes replied. She would have been wearing something to show her enthusiasm but she hadn't been near any of the booths containing the accessories yet.

"Here" Seamus said pinning one of the shamrocks on Jessah's dark green shirt.

"Thanks Seamus." Said Jessah. Jes put her arm around her two best friends, "So what you two up to whilst I wasn't here?" She asked goofing around. The two of them shrugged, Jes toussled Seamus' sandy brown hair. "Have I ever told you how adorable you'r hair is?" She asked Seamus. Seamus' cheeks flushed and turned a bright red, Dean almost fell over laughing. Dean put the back of his hand up to Jes' forehead, "Please dont tell me you'r going bonkers Jes?" He asked on the brink of laughing once more. Jessah smiled at them then realized how long she had been gone.

"I have to be going now." She said dissappointed that she couldn't stay longer, "I'll see you two later then." She said as she hurried off. The boys waved then re-entered the large green tent.

It took Jessah about 10 minuets to get back to the tent since it was very easy to get lost, which she had a couple times. She entered the tent only to find it completely empty. At this sign Jes thought about going to check if they were in the seats, now that she thought about it, the siren for the game to begin would go off any minuet. As she got closer to the large pitch, more and more booths came into view. Every where you looked there were large tables filled with either Ireland or Bulgarian accessories. There was a whole table stacked with what looked like binoculars, and another full of miniature moving replicas of the Bulgarian team. The most popular of them all were the ones of Viktor Krum. Jessah strode by these with out a passing glance. But what really caught her attention was a dark green traveling cloak. It was made of the finest cloth, and had the most gorgeous design. She knew she had to have it, not only was it Irish's color but it was also the color of Slytherin House, her house. She walked up to vendor that was selling the cloaks. She put on her best and brightest smile. "How much for that green one there?" She asked pointing to one that she had just fallen in love with. He stood up straighter, "Too much for you little missy, now run along." He said not even bothering to look at Jessah.

"Pardon me sir, but I believe I asked how much" She said fiercer that before, "Or I can just go and get Uncle Lucius" She place one hand on her hip and the oner she brought out a large bag full of strange looking coins. At the mention of the name Jes saw the wizard quiver with fear. He fetched the cloak and set it on the table infront of Jessah. "27 g..g..gold galleons p..please" he stuttered, She took out a large change purse and put the exact ammount on the table,

"Thank you very much sir" she said as she took the silk cloak and began to walk off. As she began to walk off the vendor called for her attention.

"Miss?" He called. "Tell Mr. Malfoy that he's welcome here anytime and yourself aswell." Jessah ignored this last remark and continued on, She carefully put on the cloak and threw the hood over her white-blonde hair. She strut and wove in and around all of the spectaters until she reached the stairs. Up near the top Jessah ran into someone else that she knew, Fred Weasley, and his family along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Fred!" Jessah exclaimed as she hopped up the last few steps to his seat.

"Hey Jes." Said Fred and George at the same time. She had just got done hugging them both when they we're joined by Arthur Weasley.

"Well hello, Miss Layne. Have a nice holiday?" Arthur asked. Jessah smiled, "Yes sir, and yours?" She asked.

"Fine, how are Gabrel and Rentrix?" He asked asking about her parents. Jessah's parents work in Gringotts, Gabrel (her mother) as a representitive and Rentrix (her father) as a Curse breaker. They were always being shipped off to different places every 6 to 12 months so Jessah rarely got to see them. Except for the last month, Jessah went to visit them, they were stationed in America. She had a pretty good time, and she was on good terms with the American Minister Of Magic (AMOM), Miss Camille Maycello.

"There fine Mr. Weasley, stationed in America for the past 5 months though" She said happily. Jessah looked at the time, she needed to meet up with her aunt and uncle. She said good bye then ran up to the Ministers Box.


End file.
